Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 10
Here is part ten of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz. Cast *Pocahontas - Tanya Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) *John Smith - Justin (from The Secret of NIMH) *Governor Ratcliffe - Jenner (from The Secret Of NIMH) *Meeko - Tom (from Tom and Jerry) *Flit - Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) *Percy - Spike (from Tom and Jerry) *Chief Powhatan - Papa Mouskewitz (from An American Tail) *Grandmother Willow - Mrs. Mulch (from Wallace and Gromit) *Nakoma - Miss Kitty Mouse (from The Great Mouse Detective) *Kocoum - Starkiller (from Star Wars) *Kekata - Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) *Thomas - Whiff the Garbage Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Wiggins - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ben and Lon - Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins (from Thomas and Friends) Transcript *to: Exterior, Granny's glen, day. *Justin: This place is incredible! And to think, we came all this way just to dig it up for gold. *Mrs. Mulch: Gold? *Justin: Hey, Tom. *Tanya Mousekewitz: What’s gold? *Justin: You know, it’s… It’s yellow, comes out of the ground, it’s really valuable. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Oh, here, we’ve lots of it. out an ear of corn Gold. *Justin: No… Gold is this. out a gold coin *Tanya Mousekewitz: Hmm, there’s nothing like that around here. *Justin: No gold? *Tanya Mousekewitz: Not that I’ve seen. *Justin: Laughs All this way for nothing. Those boys are in for a big surprise. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Will they leave? *Justin: Some of them might. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Will you go home? *Justin: Well, it’s not like I have much of a home to go back to. I’ve never really belonged anywhere. *Tanya Mousekewitz: You could belong here. *WIND SPIRIT: Ay ay ay na ay ay na… *Justin: What was that? *Tanya Mousekewitz: Did you see something? *Justin: No… No, I just, uh… I… I didn’t see anything. Did I? *Tanya Mousekewitz: Look again. *Mrs. Mulch: Let it break upon you Like a wave upon the sand Hello, Justin. *Justin: Tanya, the tree is talking to me. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Then you should talk back. *Mrs. Mulch: Don’t be frightened, young man. My bark is worse than my bite. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Say something. *Justin: What do you say to a tree? *Tanya Mousekewitz: Anything you want. *Justin: So, uh… *Mrs. Mulch: Come closer, Justin. He has a good soul. And he’s handsome, too. *Justin: Oh, I like her. *Tanya Mousekewitz: I knew you would. *Donald: Smith! Smith! Where are ya, mate? *Justin: We can’t let them see us. *Mrs. Mulch: Quick, over here. *Douglas: This place gives me the creeps. Savages could be hiding anywhere. *Donald: Aye, well, if you spot one, don’t ask questions. Just shoot. trips them. *Donald and Douglas: Hey! Ouch! *Donald: Watch your feet, you big oaf! *Douglas: It wasn’t me, it was the tree. *Donald: Oh of course, the tree just felt like lifting its roots and… Let’s get out of here. Run! *Douglas: But what about Smith? *Donald: He’s a big lad, he can take care of himself. and Douglas exit. *Justin: I’m glad you’re on our side. *Mrs. Mulch: There’s still some snap in these old vines. *Justin: I better get back before they send the whole camp out after me. *Tanya Mousekewitz When will I see you again? *Justin: Meet me tonight, right here. Exits. *Mrs. Mulch: Well, I haven’t had this much excitement in 200 years. *Tanya Mousekewitz: What am I doing? I shouldn’t be seeing him again. I mean, I want to see him again— *Mrs. Mulch: Who wouldn’t? I want to see him again. *Tanya Mousekewitz: But still, something inside is telling me it’s the right thing. *Mrs. Mulch: Perhaps it’s your dream. *Tanya Mousekewitz: My dream? Do you think he’s the one the spinning arrow was pointing to? *Mrs. Mulch: Mm-hmm! *to: Exterior, Powhatan village, sunset. *NATIVE AMERICAN: The warriors are here! arrives. *Miss Kitty Mouse: Tanya, are you crazy? What were you doing with that—?! *Starkiller: There you are! *Tanya Mousekewitz: Miss Kitty Mouse! *Starkiller: Look at them. Now we have enough warriors to destroy those white demons! *Papa Mousekewitz: Now that we are joined by our brothers, we will defeat this enemy. runs up to her father *Tanya Mousekewitz: Father, I need to speak with you. *Papa Mousekewitz: Not now, my daughter. The council is gathering. *Tanya Mousekewitz: We don’t have to fight them! There must be a better way. *Papa Mousekewitz: Sometimes our paths are chosen for us. *Tanya Mousekewitz: But maybe we should try talking to them. *Papa Mousekewitz: They do not want to talk. *Tanya Mousekewitz: But if one of them did want to talk, you would listen to him, wouldn’t you? *Papa Mousekewitz: Tanya-- *Tanya Mousekewitz: Wouldn’t you? *Papa Mousekewitz: Of course I would. But it is not that simple. Nothing is simple anymore. *to: Exterior, Jamestown, sunset. *Justin: Easy, Whiff. It’s me. *Whiff: Oh, Justin! I could’ve killed you! *Justin: Not aiming like that, you couldn’t. Keep both eyes open when you shoot. You’ll see twice as well. *Donald: Smith! There ya are! *Douglas: We were looking all over for you. *Donald: Smith! Where have you been? *Justin: I was out scouting the terrain, sir. *Jenner: Excellent. Then you must know the Indians’ whereabouts. We’ll need that information for the battle. *Justin: What battle? *Jenner: We will eliminate these savages once and for all. *Justin: No! You can’t do that! *Jenner: Oh? Can’t I? *Justin: Look, we don’t have to fight them. *Whiff: Justin, what’s gotten into you? *Justin: I met one of them. *Donald: You what? *Whiff: A savage? *Justin: They’re not savages, they can help us. They know the land, they know how to navigate the rivers. And, look! It’s food! *Douglas: What is it? *Justin: It’s better than hardtack and gruel, that’s for sure. *Duncan: I like gruel. *Jenner: They don’t want to feed us, you ninnies! They want to kill us! All of us! They’ve got our gold, and they’ll do anything to keep it! *Justin: But there is no gold! *Donald: No… gold? *Jenner: And I suppose your little Indian friend told you this. *Justin: Yes. *Jenner: Lies! Lies, all of it! Murderous thieves, there’s no room for their kind in civilised society. *Justin: But this is their land! *Jenner: This is my land! I make the laws here. And I say anyone so much as looks at an Indian without killing him on sight, will be tried for treason and hanged. *to: Exterior, Powhatan village, night. *Miss Kitty Mouse: Tanya! *Tanya Mousekewitz: Kitty! *Miss Kitty Mouse: Don’t go out there. I lied for you once, don’t ask me to do it again. *Tanya Mousekewitz: I have to do this. *Miss Kitty Mouse: He’s one of them! *Tanya Mousekewitz: You don’t know him. *Miss Kitty Mouse: If you go out there, then you’ll be turning your back on your own people. *Tanya Mousekewitz: I’m trying to help my people. *Miss Kitty Mouse: Tanya, please… You’re my best friend, I don’t want you to get hurt. *Tanya Mousekewitz: I won’t, I know what I’m doing. *Miss Kitty Mouse: Tanya, no! *to: Exterior, Jamestown settlement, night. *Chip: … Jenner wouldn’t take us halfway around the world for nothing. *Dale: But what if Smith is right? What if there is no gold? *ENGLISHMAN 1: If you ask me, Jenner’s been lying to us since we left London. *Donald: Listen to you, you bunch of idiots. Those savages didn’t attack us for nothing, they’re hiding something. *Douglas: If they do have the gold, I reckon we’ll have to fight them. follows Justin to the edge of the settlement and gasps *Jenner: Follow him. *Whiff: Yes, Governor. *Jenner: I want to know where he’s sneaking off to. *Whiff: Yes, sir. *Jenner: And if you happen to see any Indians, shoot them. Oh, and Squidward? You’ve been a slipshod sailor and a poor excuse for a soldier. Don’t disappoint me again. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Parts Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoof